theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
FlashPoint (Vol 2) 3
Synopsis for "FlashPoint: Chapter Three of Five" Cyborg is talking with the President in his headquarters in Detroit. The President states that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted because of a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit. Suspicion leads to the Outsider. For Cyborg's failure, he is relieved of duty as the Element Woman sneaks into the headquarters. Barry Allen awakes on an operating table in the Batcave and covered in bandages and third degree burns. Barry's memories change again to include the arrival of Abin Sur and a bridge out of Central City that leads to no where. Despite Batman's advice, Barry Allen sits back down in the electric chair device. When lightning strikes, Batman is sent flying off the roof of Wayne Manor. The second lightning strike grants Barry Allen his powers, who then saves the Batman from being impaled on a fence. Meanwhile in New Themyscira, Lois Lane is walking through the remains of the London Underground and encounters the Resistance. Back at the Batcave, Barry's injuries are healing rapidly thanks to speed-enhanced regeneration and he recreates his Flash costume. The Flash researches the incarnations of heroes of the timeline, believing that the Reverse-Flash deliberately changed their lives to prevent the Flash from creating a Justice League and learns of a rocket that crashed into Metropolis carrying Superman who he was taken by Project: Superman and named Subject 1. The two go to Cyborg and agree to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman, but only if Batman gets to chose who to recruit, Cyborg agrees as long as he comes with them. They head towards Project: Superman's underground base via the sewer. On the way, Cyborg states that two other rockets landed on Earth carrying Subject 2 and 3. The three sneak in undetected thanks to Cyborg and pass by Subject 2, which turns out to be the skeletal remains of Krypto. The group comes across a giant vault door bearing the Superman logo. After they tranquilize the guards, Cyborg opens the door and the three see a pale, weakened version of Superman. Despite his appearance, Barry Allen says that no matter what, Superman will always be a good person. Their meeting is interrupted by the arrival of guards. Forced to flee, the group walks out of a sewer into the sunlight. Superman is dumbstruck by the yellow sun and his powers begin to manifest. When more guards arrive Superman flies off, leaving the Flash, Batman, and Cyborg at the sewers. Appearing in "FlashPoint: Chapter Three of Five" Featured Characters *Barry Allen *The Batman *The Cyborg Supporting Characters *Subject 1 (De-Powered) Villains *Project: Superman Other Characters *The Resistance *Grifter *Lois Lane *Etrigan *Canterbury Cricket *Lady Godiva *Mrs. Hyde *Element Woman *Subject 2 (Appears Only as A Corpse) Locations *'Detroit' *New Themyscira *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Cyborg's subsonic blast is shown to hurt Superman. Trivia *Contains a Reference to The Butterfly Effect. *The Rocket Carrying Superman also known as Subject 1 actually struck Metropolis Destroying 12 City Blocks and Killed 35,000 People in The Process. *This also also contains design sketches for Superman, Lady Godiva, Mrs. Hyde, and Canterbury Cricket by Andy Kubert. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18284 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint_Vol_2_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-flashpoint-chapter-three-of-five/37-277377/ FlashPoint (Vol 2) 03